Too Cold to Love
by GirlFromMichigan
Summary: Jack only wants a few things in life. To be believed in, to be loved. Although once he has this he realizes he wants a different type of love. But every time he tries to be in love with someone he realizes he can't. Though he soon hears news about one of his friend's death and must avenge the death of this lost companion.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling alone, feeling as if you're so invisible. This feeling ate away at him for years. The sickening want to be accepted, to be loved. And now, finally, after years upon years of sorrow filled days and lonely cold nights, he was accepted, he was believed in.

His days were now spent happily flying around being what he was meant to be, a guardian. He had a family, he had his love and affection he wanted. But part of him wanted more. He wanted someone to love him forever. He wanted someone to be in love with him.

He knew he would never obtain this love though. In the past he had tried, he had tried to hold Tooth, and touch her. Although each time he did, he saw her slowly grow blue, and her perfect teeth began to slowly chatter as she told him she was okay. But he knew she wasn't. She was cold and slowly freezing. He wanted to touch her, to tell her that he liked her in a way he had never liked someone before. But he knew he couldn't.

He kept his distance from the other guardians for a while. Let Bunny recover from Easter. Allow Santa to prepare for Christmas. And just stay away from Tooth and Sandy so they could do their nightly task. He spent his days freezing what was meant to be frozen and keeping his distance from his friends.

He was alone was again, though the nights didn't seem to be so empty and helpless. But still were lonely. He would breeze past houses and see sleeping couples who clutched the other close as they slept in a deep slumber.

That night he decided to stop to sleep in Greenland. A blizzard was forming around the town as he settled into the snow on top of a house. He sighed as he stared upward to the sky, and watched as the snow fell. He lifted his hands and peered at his long, slender, pale fingers, and wondered what it would be like to touch a girl, and have them not turn blue under his grasp.

Jack sighed as he turned to his side and closed his pale blue eyes hoping that sleep would come to him. Finally it did.

So there he slept, in the cold snow that didn't bother him, alone, but peaceful. Wrapped up in white and fluffy snow that he had created.

Jack awoke to hands quickly jostling his body. His eyes shot open to see a large furry head in front of his eyes. It took a minute to comprehend who this was but his mind soon caught up with his eyes, "Easter Bunny?" He questioned.

"Jack..." The rabbit said in a thick Australian accent. Although his usually happy and lively voice was full of dread and sorrow.

"What's wrong?" jack said quickly as his heart sped up once again as he searched his friend's face for an explanation.

Bunny slowly shook his head as he shut his eyes, "it's Baby-Tooth…" He started, "She died in the field."

Jack stared at him unable to comprehend that the little fairy that he was acquainted with was now dead. "When…?" Was the only word that he was able to muster.

"Two days ago… Mate I've been looking everywhere for you… It was as if you fell off the grid… We need to get back to the north pole, Jack." He said as the white haired boy stood and dusted the snow off of his pants. He was oddly calm which only concerned Bunny.

"Let's go." Jack said quickly. Bunny stared at him with pity, "I said let's go." He nodded as the rabbit opened a hole in the roof and they jumped in.

* * *

The boy stared at the tiny box that held the corpse of the dead fairy. He knew the fairy quite well, though he couldn't shed tears. But beside him he heard the sniffs of the tall bearded man that was known as Santa Claus.

He adjusted his hands uncomfortably as he glanced over to the sobbing fairy who was standing in front of the box and said her last goodbyes. Pity filled him, but he couldn't find it in his heart to embrace her and pull her away from the casket. She needed this closure. She needed to say goodbye.

He felt as if eyes were on him as he turned to the direction of the suspected stare, only to find a dark corner of North's work shop. He knew he felt uncomfortable about death. That feeling of death had been lingering around for hours, and it was as if these last few hours had taken an eternity to pass.

* * *

After the funeral was over the guardians sat in silence around a great table, the only sound being Tooth's cries. Jack looked up to her to see Sandy holding her as she cried into his shoulder. Part of Jack longed to be that person who held her close, but he couldn't. He quickly looked down to his hands and fiddled with his fingers anxiously.

An hour passed and the tension had subsided slightly. Tooth had finished crying, her eyes red and puffy. She excused herself to go get cleaned up.

Once she was gone Bunny spoke up, "Poor girl, the agony that this has brought her is immense."

"It is hard on us all…" North said as he tapped the table lightly with his finger tip. "Death is a wicked beast…" He said quietly.

"What happened?" Jack finally asked.

North shook his head, "Jack… That is not important." He said quietly.

The look in his eyes worried Jack, "What happened?" He asked once more but this time at a slightly more elevated level.

"Mate, that isn't important." Bunny tried to comfort him but Jack just scowled at him.

"Someone tell me what happened!" He yelled as desperation filled his body.

"That snow storm in Russia a few weeks ago… She got caught in the middle of it, and… she got lost and… Jack…" North explained.

"She froze didn't she…"

"Jack please…" Bunny pleaded.

"Didn't she!" Jack yelled, angry tears pricked his eyes as everyone stared at him with pity.

"This isn't your fault , my boy. Tooth knows that. We all know that." North comforted. Though this only made Jack feel worse. He stood up and quickly walked out of the room. Then his walking turned to a run. Then his run turned into a sprint. And before he knew it he was running away from the work shop and made his way across the town and soon was far away from it all.

Rage filled him as he spread out his arms and screamed at the top of his lungs. He dropped to his knees as tears ran down his face, "All this will ever be is a curse!" He yelled as covered his face with his hands.

He killed Baby-Tooth. The one and only thing that he knew was the cause of a death. Then reality hit him, he had caused so many deaths. People every day froze to death. People every day died in car crashes because of his snow.

His skinny frame wracked with tears as he was on all fours and was staring down at the snow. He needed to right his wrongs.

He had no choice. He had to make things okay. He knew he couldn't right the deaths of the thousands he had killed. But he could right the death of Baby-Tooth.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't obtained sleep for three days, though he searched. He read book upon book in North's library trying to obtain a way to bring Baby- Tooth back. But each book he tried turned out to be a failure.

Though concerned, up until this point the other guardians left him alone. They knew this was his way of grieving although they were concerned about the boy.

"Jack…" North called as he and Bunny entered the library. They finally found the boy sitting at a table surrounded by stacks upon stacks of books. His hair was sticking up more than usual, and his eyes surrounded by dark circles.

"Mate, why don't you go get some rest." Bunny placed his paw on Jack's shoulder only to be glared at.

"I need to find a way…" Jack muttered into his book as he read more.

"But sleep would do you good," North said in his Russian accent.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he watched his friends slowly back up.

"If you need us Jack, just call…" Bunny said as he decided to leave the boy to his work. North stayed and stared at the boy.

After a few minutes Jack couldn't handle his stares any longer, "What do you want?" He spat our bitterly.

North rubbed the back of his neck slowly, and made his way over to an old wooden desk at the back of the large library. He searched in the desk drawers for a moment and came back with an old black leather bound book. He sat down beside the boy who was glaring at him, "Years ago I was given this book. Inside there are names of every being out there that has any sort of magical quality."

The old man opened the cover and flipped through pages of various pictures and stories. Until he came to the page he wanted. He blocked the story and looked deep into Jack's eyes, "My boy, I warn you… Once I tell you this, please do not let the angst that fills you make you do irrational things." He said slowly, "Long ago when I was given this book, I was told about a dark creature who lives in the darkest place in the world. There he lives alone and only leaves to do his job." North began.

"What is he job?" Jack quickly asked.

"He is Eques Mortis… Jack, this beast is the Knight of Death." North explained.

"Where does he live?"

"My boy, I know I can't stop you from going… He lives in a realm that is unobtainable by mortals… The only way there is using my globe." Jack's heart dropped North would never let him go. He was the only ticket to the other side, "I will let you go… But Jack please know. No one knows what this creature is capable of. No one has met this beast in many many centuries."

"You're letting me go?" Jack questioned.

"I cannot stop you. This is your way to get closure. I am not responsible for what you find out."

"You have one hour, then the portal will reopen and you better be ready to come back. I do not want something else coming through." North explained as Jack nodded quickly.

His heart was pounding in his chest. This guilt had been eating at him for days, and now he will finally get to find out how to clear his conscious. His brain felt foggy on what was right or wrong at this point, all he knew was he was going to fix this.

North looked down to the book in his hand and set the globe on the floor, "In regnum mortis, constare!" He yelled as the portal opened to a place where all that could be seen was darkness. Jack clutched the small bag one of the Yeti's had given him in one hand and a lantern in the other. He breathed in a sharp breath as he leaped into the swirling portal into the darkness.

Jack landed with a thud onto ground. He grimaced as he looked down to see what he landed on, he scooped up the small black pebbles and let them run through his hands. They covered every inch of the place. He stood up and realized he now could see better. Though all he saw was a cave that was carved into the wall of mountains that were surrounding him. There was no entrance, there was no exit. Beside the hole there was a small lagoon where a little waterfall dropped black water into.

He adjusted his backpack and lifted up a new white steel staff that North had given him. He sighed and realized what he was about to do. He took a step forward as the pebbles dug into the bottom of his feet. The air was thick but cold, almost comforting to him. With every step he took he prepared himself for the knight. He prepared himself for horror and torment.

His throat felt dry as he came within fifty feet of the dark cave. The image of Baby-Tooth popped in his head and rage filled him, and once again he walked.

Soon he was at the mouth of the wretched cave. He turned on his lantern and without thinking he entered, then it hit him. The cold lifeless feeling he dreaded so much. The feeling as if your heart stopped. The feeling of cold flesh. The feeling of death.

He kept walking in the dark, the lantern only giving off a little amount of light. Then it happened. The light went out. Leaving Jack in the dark.

He kept walking though the pebbles under his feet began to get sharper and pain radiated through his legs. His lungs felt strained from the thick air.

He couldn't bare it any longer, he called out to the owner of the cave, "Eques Mortis!" He screamed only to be greeted by silence. He yelled it once more. Still silence. Rage filled him as he turned to leave, though before he knew it he was knocked down on his back. He tried to stand to face the beast but was greeted with the butt of a sword to the head. That is when he finally went unconscious

Jack awoke to white chains around his hands and legs that appeared to be bones fused together. Though a small fire was blazing before him, though no heat radiated from the red flame. He was so happy to be able to look around and not just see darkness. But he knew his capture was lingering around, "Who are you?" A voice said from the right of Jack.

"My name is Jack Frost. I'm a guardian and I wish to speak with you…" He said courageously, although he had never been so scared in his life.

"Jack Frost? So this is the boy that defeated Pitch Black?" The voice said with disgust.

Jack's heart raced. "This isn't about Pitch. I've come to you for a favor." He said quickly. The voice was quiet and Jack began speaking again, "Please just come into the light and let me go, I only wish to speak to you." A snap was heard and his bond quickly turned to black dust and fell onto the floor. "Thank you…" He said as he rubbed his wrists and stood.

"Leave."

"I am not leaving, I just want to talk." Jack explained.

"I could kill you and send you straight to Hell! I said leave!" The voice yelled.

Jack scowled, "Not until you hear me out!" He yelled.

A laugh was heard from the shadows, "So be it, explain. Let me guess, your lover died and you want me to fetch her soul for you?" The voice asked.

"No… I killed someone, I want them to live again."

"I see… Guilty conscious and want to get rid of the guilt." The voice said, "I don't do take backs."

"But you can do it!" Jack gushed, "You have never lost someone and need them back?"

"I have never had anyone to lose… Leave."

Jack was at his wits end as the rage from earlier reappeared, "Come into the light you coward!" He screamed. The voice laughed as Jack grew even more angry, "You're nothing more than a powerless little bitch!" He yelled.

The laughter abruptly stopped and like a bullet leaving a gun the beast had pushed Jack against the cave wall. He stared in shock at the creature that was roughly his height, it had an old style black gladiator mask covering it's whole face other than his eyes, which were red like blood. He wore black chain mail and a black breast plate.

Jack wheezed as the beast pressed his elbow hard into Jack's chest, "You're the coward!" The beast laughed, "The fear in your eyes show weakness. Nothing more than a boy." The creature said as he backed away from Jack.

His hands glowed white as frost began forming around his knuckles with one swift motion he pounced and his fist landed right where the chain mail ended on his neck. The beast choked as Jack pushed him against the wall.

The beast now in the position Jack had been quickly retaliated with one swift knee to Jack's groin. Jack huffed as he bent over. The beast using his black boot kicked Jack backwards to the ground and pulled a sword out and had the black iron pointed at Jack's head.

Fear filled his eyes as the beast sheathed it's weapon, "I refuse to kill you. Not any glory in killing a boy." He said as Jack breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I'm- I'm sorry…" Jack said quietly as he stared at the beast that now towered over him. "Knight of Death… I only wish to fix the mistake I have made."

"I cannot bring back the dead." The beast said at last, "There are rules. I shall not do such a thing. It would break order in this world." He explained in a voice that seemed more calm.

"There is nothing you can do?"

"There is a way, though it requires things I am not prepared to do." He answered.

"Please… Haven't you ever loved someone and wanted them back?"

"No. I have never loved." The beast said quickly. "You must leave now. Do you have a way back?"

"I do… the portal shall reopen in an hour, Earthly time." Jack answered.

The beast growled from behind his hideous helmet that depicted a lion, "Good. The portal will reopen in twenty minutes." He said.

Jack nodded but couldn't help but continue the fight for Baby- Tooth "knight," He began, "I have a proposition for you…" He said quietly.

The beast laughed but listened, "If you help me return my lost friend, I can get you something in return. Anything you want and it's yours." Jack said quickly

The knight laughed once more, "Boy, I don't think you wish to make a deal with Death."

"Anything at all!" Jack confirmed.

"if I bring your friend back I can have anything?" The knight asked. Jack nodded quickly, "If we achieve this task of giving life to your friend, you return the favor with something a want…"

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

The beast laughed, "I want you."

"Me?"

"Yes, we bring your friend back and I get your soul." The beast said.

Jack shook his head quickly but guilt filled him for saying no, "Deal." The word left his mouth before he could even think it through.

"Congratulations Jack, you just sold your soul to Death." The beast said with satisfaction. "We shall start the task of getting your friend back in two days' time. We have to go through trials and levels to get to the place Hell keeps her." Jack shivered at the thought of Baby-Tooth being in Hell, his stomach flipped at the thought of this, and his mouth felt as if he was tasting metal.

"Take off the mask." He said quickly.

"What?" The beast asked.

"Take off the mask. If we are going to be going through all of this, I need to see your face." Jack responded. Was he mad? He just had sold his soul to the Knight of Death and all he cares about is his face?

"So be it." He said as he rested his hands on either side of the helmet and lifted upward. Pale skin was the first thing Jack saw, then pale lips, then a small ski-slope nose, then harsh red eyes, then jet black hair. Though Jack's mouth felt dry as he stared at the beast, "Stop your staring you idiotic ass." The knight yelled.

Jack shook his head quickly, "The book never said that-"

"That what? I was a girl?" She hissed, "Well Death isn't thought of as a very feminine thing. This world is a shit hole if they believe that the deliverer of Hell can't be a girl!"

"I-I…" He started but was cut off.

"In two days I will come to you. We shall start then." She said quickly.

Jack's mind raced. He had sold his soul to Death. He had met one of the most powerful beings to exist. He would spend eternity with her. But all he said was, "What is your name?"

"That is not of importance to you." She said angrily.

"Yes it is. If I must spend eternity in this cave I want to know your name." Jack stubbornly pointed out.

"My name is Grim," She said quickly as made a face as if the words tasted bad to her, "Grim Reaper."


	3. Chapter 3

She sat staring at the fire that gave off no heat. Though even if it did she couldn't feel it, that's the problem with being dead, not even Hell's fire can affect her. She hated the presence of Jack, she hated that he came to her.

How could he do that? She had come accustom to the loneliness, and the quiet. And he had the audacity to disturb he peace that she had grown to accept. And now he had shown her what actual contact with someone was like. She hated it.

Though a part of her loved it. The dead can only fill her time, not her loneliness.

Finally she felt it. She felt someone die. She sighed and stood, adjusted her armor, and walked back to the back of the cave. Her pale hand reached out and took a black robe from the wall and she draped it over her head to cover her head to hide the identity that she beheld when she took souls to their final resting place, a white skeleton. She huffed and brushed her black hair behind her ear and grabbed her scythe. Opened her robe, undid her belt that held her beloved sword and set it on the cave floor.

Turning on her heel she began walking to the opening of the cave, with each step she took she slowly turned into the skeleton that she was known for being. As the curse came to her chest she glanced down at her hand that was now just white bone. She smiled a pitiful grin, "If he could see me now," She joked quietly to herself as she teleported to the sight of the death.

She emerged to a hospital, "Typical…" She whispered as she walked through the corridors. No one saw her. Gladly no one could see her like this.

Glancing at the room she emerged to see family sobbing around the body of an elderly man. An old women held his hand as she whispered and expressed her love to the man.

Grim looked around as she leaned against the doorframe. She only had to deliver a select few to Hell or Heaven. The rest had to go alone, but the worst and the best got to be escorted by herself. She stood quietly awaiting for the Judge in the sky to decifer his fate.

Then in a deep and calm voice she heard, "He is worthy." She nodded as her bones slowly turned back to flesh. The few that were allowed to go to Heaven got to be escorted by her in her natural form. Pale faced, black haired, red eyed.

She sighed as she let his wife kiss him on the cheek and say one final "I love you." Grim walked to the man and reached her hand deep within his chest until her hand grasped the thing that would go to Heaven. His soul.

His form climbed out of his vessel as he appeared before her. "You must be the Devil…" He whispered in a sad voice as a flat line was heard as his body died.

Pulling the hood of her robe down she gave him a reassuring smile, "Pastor Milton Nelson… Congratulations." She uttered.

"You mean… I'm allowed to go to Heaven?" He asked quietly as a smile graced his lips. Then his smile dropped as he turned and glanced at his wife. "I will wait for you…" He whispered. "Angel… will she be okay?" He asked.

"I am not an angel… I simply deliver you to your final resting place." Grim started, "And I cannot assure you of her fate. Though I can assure you that there is an angel awaiting you Mr. Nelson."

"What are you then?" He asked.

"Some call me Reaper, others call me Death." She said bitterly.

"Well might I say, if I knew Death was this pretty, I wouldn't have been so scared to meet her," He took her hand and smiled, "Shall we?"

A small smile crossed Grim's lips. The man glanced behind him to his wife who was sobbing as a nurse was about to pronounce him dead, "Don't look behind you…" She instructed as she took the old greyed man beside her to his final resting place.

* * *

Jack waited for the portal and sighed. It was time for him to go back to the land of the living. Taking a glance behind him he stared into the cave of Grim. He had just sold his soul to Death. He gave the one thing that kept him alive away.

The guilt of the death of Baby-Tooth on his shoulders. He would be free of this. But he had a new problem. He would be together with that wretched, aggressive, bloodthirsty, girl for eternity. He hated the way he was powerless to her. How his cold exterior didn't affect her. His biggest weapon did nothing to her. She was already dead. She couldn't be killed.

He stared at the small area that surrounded him. He would spend forever her. If that is what she wishes to do with his soul…

A blast of air beside him took his attention. He turned to see the portal beginning to open. A smile crossed his lips. Finally, this cold, heaviness that burned his lungs, and drained his life from him was going to be over.

Quickly he jumped into the opened portal and landed with a thud on the hardwood floor. He took a breathe and air filled his lungs. It wrecked his whole frame as he gasped for air, as if he had been underwater.

A steady hand rubbed his back, as Jack continued to gasp as he sat on the floor on his hands and knees. "Breathe boy. Deep breathes." North instructed as Jack's lungs continued to fill. Life filled him as he rolled over to his back and took uneasy breathes, "My boy… Are you alright?"

Jack's mind cleared slightly, "She… She…" He whispered as he shook.

"She? Who is she?" North asked in a thick accent.

"I… What have I done?" Jack asked as he stood up quickly. "What have I done?" He screamed as he dropped to his knees and began to sob.

North stared down at the boy, "Jack… Jack!" He yelled at the boy, "What did you do?"

"I-I did something bad…" Jack admitted through tears.

Jack refused to state what he had done. No matter how much North insisted, Jack refused.

He needed to get away from North and his questions. Standing up, he wobbled slightly, and kept walking. North called for Jack, but he couldn't listen; he doesn't want to listen to him and his assortment of questions.

Jack ran, he ran as quickly as his legs would take him. He ran through the shop. He ran out the door and into the snow. And he kept running. He refused to stop.

He just wanted to be away. He wanted this agony to go away. It was so much simpler when he was alone, when he had no one to care about, no one to be questioned by. He only had himself.

As he ran he thought of Grim. The girl who ruled the dead, the girl who now ruled him. The girl whose eyes were red and whose flesh was just as pale as his own.

He would keep his promise to her. He would do everything to get Baby-Tooth back, and in return he would be hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Authors Note: Hey guys thank you for all who read this! Please leave reviews, it means a lot! **_

Jack awaited and paced back and forth as he waited for Grim. He had been staying at the workshop, although he still felt alone, even though the elves, yetis, and North were bustling back and forth all day.

These two days had been two of the longest days in his life, he obtained no sleep, and his hatred for Grim only grew. How could she do this to him? Make him give up his soul to simply right a wrong that he never meant to do. He clenched his pale fists, his nails digging into his palm as he continued to pace. This wasn't fair. This whole mess was simply put before him to drive Jack to his breaking point. He set his jaw and walked faster.

Then it happened, a shadow began slowly making its way towards him. He stopped dead in his tracks as his mind raced and his heart pounded. The darkness was over him as a hand gripped his shoulder, "Time to begin." A small voice said. Jack closed his blue eyes tight to find the courage to follow her. But when he opened his eyes he was standing in a cabin. A small fire blazed in the hearth, two rocking chairs were beside the fire and one was inhabited by a black haired girl.

"Was the abandoned cabin really necessary?" He asked sarcastically, trying to mask the fear that was making his stomach hurt. "It's cliché even for you… Come on, I expected more… A horror movie looking cabin? Kind of lame."

"I do not try to appease you, Jack. I'm not here to entertain you and your childish wants. Now sit, we have much to discuss." The girl said from the chair in a stern and monotone voice. Jack took a shaky breathe and made his way towards the chair. Even under his light footsteps the floor creaked.

He sat in the chair and looked over to the girl who was staring into the flame with her crimson eyes, "Does the flame worry you, Jack?" She questioned, not taking her eyes off the flame.

"No, temperature in general, doesn't bother me…" Jack muttered as he dropped his gaze from the girl.

Grim sighed and leaned back into her chair, and rocked back and forth a few times, "That will help you." She muttered, "That will help us."

Jack shifted in his chair, "Reaper…" He began, but lost his words as her eyes met his. "I-We…" He stuttered. She shook her head and looked back into the flame.

"We have trials… I'm not sure how many, it could be as little as one, or as many as six thousand." She said. "But first…" She said as she reached into a black bag by her feet, that Jack hadn't noticed before. Her hands emerged with a sheet of paper, "Sign this." She instructed.

"What is that?" Jack asked nervously.

"It's you signing your soul to me." She held out the paper and Jack took it with a shaky hand.

"Reaper, I don't know if I can do this…" Jack admitted as he stared down at the dotted line that will decide his fate.

She shrugged, "So be it. Although I've heard Baby-Tooth is having a real great time in Hell." She lied as she stood up and went to exit.

"Wait!" Jack said as he stood and grabbed Grim by the arm. A smile crossed her face as she turned to the boy.

"Yes Jack?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'll do it. I'll… you have my soul." He uttered in a unsteady voice.

"Perfect," She said as she handed Jack a pen. She watched as the white haired boy wrote his name on the line. She took the scoll, rolled it up and placed it in her bag.

Jack looked to her and she looked back. Her eyes were stern but not hateful. Her nose small and proportioned but slightly crooked. Her eyebrows dark, just like her hair. And her lips full but pale.

A hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him. He stumbled forward, and before he knew it, those pale lips he was admiring earlier, were being smashed against his. Shock filled him but as her lips softened, his also did. Then after a few seconds she pulled away. Jack searched her face to see where this outburst of emotion came from. But saw no trace of emotion on her face. "What was that?" He whispered, a meter now separating them.

"Ever heard of the kiss of death?" She murmured as she wiped her lips and stood tall as if nothing happened, "Well you're now mine. Any soul that I reap for myself, I must kiss the person first. A idiotic rule, made by my boss. Sexist really, me being a woman, I must kiss my victims. I couldn't shake their hands. No, I must give them a meaningless kiss." She sighed in disgust as she straightened the cloak that surrounded her.

Jack stared at her. This girl, in a black cloak, and boots, in this small cabin with a tiny fire blazing, just took his first kiss from him. She grabbed him by his sweatshirt and pulled him into her, she had pressed her lips against his, and for a moment he had gotten to kiss someone. She had taken it from him, and to her it was meaningless.

Although it meant something to Jack, he had finally kissed a girl. As lame as it sounded he was no longer a boy who had been a "lip virgin." He was free of that label. But he obtained a new one, "Death's Bitch."

"Come on, Jack. Our first trial will begin soon." Grim said quickly.

"I thought you said you didn't know how many there was?" Jack asked.

"I lied. There are 3 Trials. And we need to start the first one right now." Grim repeated as she made her way to the exit. Jack quickly followed her, trying to keep up.

"Stop and explain." He pleaded, "Knight, please just stop!"

Grim sighed and turned, "Every once and a while, a demon goes rouge. Tries to break away from their duties…" She paused when she saw the confusion on Jack's face, "Yes, even Hell has order… Anyway, the first trial is to catch a rouge demon, and bring him to Hell to be punished."

"Demon hunt, and bring it to Hell… Easy enough…" Jack said sarcastically as fear filled him. "Where is this rouge Demon?" He asked.

"A small town in the United States, Jackson, Michigan." She said as she held her hand out, "Come on we have hotel reservations that I don't wish to miss."

"What do you mean?" He asked quickly.

"We need to be normal. We can't go in guns blazing trying to find it. We need to find it using stealth, hunt it, capture it, and leave, with no casualties." She said sternly.

"But that's the thing, we aren't normal. No one will even see us."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a black necklace with a sapphire in the pendant. "This will make you visible." She said quickly. She placed one around her neck, then pulled out a ring and slid it on her left ring finger.

"What are you doing?" He asked in shock.

"We are under as a married couple on their honey moon." She explained.

"Why couldn't you say we were siblings?"

"Because siblings always share a room together. Just do it you idiot, and make it believable." Jack sighed at this statement; first she took his first kiss from him, now they are supposedly married.

She held out her hand and he took it apprehensively. "Ready honey?" He asked sarcastically.

"How can I possibly prepare myself to being married to an idiot like you, sweetie?" She asked as the smallest smile graced her lips. He snorted and made a half smile as he closed his blue eyes, and gripped her hand a little tighter, as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to come.


End file.
